Its Just The Ride Right?
by Heart of The Joker
Summary: Two sisters aboard the pirates of the Caribbean ride are transported into the movie
1. Yo ho a pirate's ride for me

Its Just The Ride...Right?  
  
By: Nezzera and Prd2bAmerican18  
  
or just Abby and Charice.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything but ourselves.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Charice's (POV) (also Prd2bAmerican18)  
  
"Okay we'll meet you in front of the park by the flowers that look like Mickey mouse around noon." Our mom said. "Alright." I said as my sister Abigail said. "Savvy." I rolled my eyes and laughed before saying "Come on." and grabbing her arm.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" my sister started singing and pretty soon I was singing it to so everyone we passed knew where we were going "We pillage, we plunder, we riffle, and loot, Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.Yo ho,yo ho a pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort, we pilfer, we flinch, and sack, Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright, Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.  
  
We're rascals ,scoundrels, villains, and knaves, Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs"."really bad eggs!" my sister said again like Jack did in the movie and I rolled my eyes before continuing "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.Yo ho,yo ho a pirate's life for me.  
  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cad, Drink up, me hearties,yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.Yo ho,yo ho a pirate's life for me!" we finished just as we arrived at the ride. "Oh man its closed!" she cried looking at the rope that closed off the entrance.  
  
I checked my mickey mouse watch to the sign hanging on the rope and saw we had forty minutes. Looking around I saw the store Pieces of Eight was opened. "Come on" I said to my sister who was looking at the rope across the entrance trying to will it away "we have forty minutes before it opens, lets go look in that shop." And without waiting for a reply I walked off.  
  
Abby's (POV)  
  
I followed my sister Charice into the store, I watched as she walked over to the Jack wannabe hats but with different colored feathers on them. She grabbed one that had a white feather and put it on. Looking around I spotted a large chest full of fake pirates gold, grinning like an idiot I walked over to it "Charice come here." She walked over wearing the hat smiling "What?" she asked.  
  
I picked up one of the coins and turning to her I said "You don't know what this is, do ya?" She rolled her eyes and laughed before walking back over to the hats. Seeing the price for a small bag of the fake gold I took one and filled it up. After that I continued to look around when I spotted a rack with T-shirts and tank tops.  
  
Browsing through them I spotted a black tank top with white words saying 'A Pirate's Life For Me '. "Oh I have to get this" I said taking it off the rack. Looking around I saw my sister over by the fake pistols. With a small smile I made my way over to her and grabbing a pistol I cocked it and pulled the trigger making it click. "Can I get it?" I asked with another stupid grin. Charice looked at me snickering.  
  
"Fine I was thinking of getting one anyway, it also takes caps" . "Cool" I grabbed a box of them that were on a shelf next to the pistols. Charice did the same. Suddenly my eyes widened as I spotted something I just HAD to have. "Look Charice swords!" I squealed getting weird looks from some of the other customers.  
  
I blushed then we walked over to them. Taking one from the rack I unsheathed it "Damn its plastic" I said. Charice looked at me with a smile and said sarcastically "No! and I was expecting it to be made of wood" while unsheathing one herself. I rolled my eyes "Well anyway. Can I get one?" I asked.  
  
She sighed "I guess, I was getting one anyway to go with my Halloween costume".Slightly jumping for joy I suddenly spotted a deck of Pirates of the Caribbean character playing cards.  
  
Charice's (POV)  
  
Trying to figure out how much this was all going to cost I suddenly heard Abigail giggle and say "The hoes in the movie would have loved to play slap jack with these" looking over to see what she was talking about I rolled my eyes when I see her looking at a pack of playing cards with the characters from the movie on them.  
  
Suddenly she turned to me with a pleading look in her eye "Can I get them please?" she asked.I sighed "How much do they cost?" I asked. She looked at the back of the box looking for the price."2.95" she says after a minute. "Fine now lets go before you make me spend all my money" I said walking to the cash register.  
  
As the guy was adding the hat to the total Abigail suddenly said "Ooh a hat can I get one ". "No" I tell her." Please, please I'll never ask for anything again" she said. *Yeah right* I thought *I've heard that before* but I sigh and say "Alright but hurry it up"."Thank you" she says and walks over to the hats.  
  
As she was getting that I looked around the counter. Suddenly I spotted a bunch of toy compasses that look like the one from the movie. Picking it up I opened it and saw that while the outside looks like the one from the movie the inside looked like a modern day compass.  
  
*Perfect* I thought grinning *this will go great with my costume* I placed it with the other stuff and after checking my watch and seeing we had twenty minutes waited for Abigail. She was back a minute later "Where's your hat?" I asked. "Oh I decided to get this instead" she said placing a black bandanna with a skull and crossbones on the counter.  
  
"Okay your total comes to 100.35$" the casher guy told me. After paying for our purchases we left the store.  
  
Abby's (POV)  
  
Once we were out of the store I looked down at the blue shirt I was wearing that said 'Oopsie I said the F word' then I grabbed my sisters arm and asked "What time is it?".She looked at her really stupid Mickey mouse watch, then at me and said "We still have fifteen minutes. Why?"."Cause I want to change into my new clothes" I said grabbing the bag and shifting through it.  
  
I pulled out the shirt and bandanna." Okay fine but hurry it up" she said. "Uh make sure no ones looking okay?" her eyes widened "There is a bathroom over there!" she exclaimed pointing to the bathrooms. I laugh "Common I'm only joking" I said sticking my tongue out at her before walking to the bathrooms.  
  
After changing in the stall I came out and looked in the mirror. I pulled out my brush and after brushing my shoulder length brown hair I tied on the bandanna making sure the skull and cross bone would show perfectly. Backing up a bit I examined myself. Once satisfied I left.  
  
When I spotted my sister I stopped and stared. While I was gone she had taken out her ponytail so that her long red hair hangs down around her shoulders and placed on her pirates hat. She had also placed her sword and sheath through her belt and she was just putting her pistol and compass inside her loony tunes mini backpack.  
  
When she looked up and saw me she shrugged and said "What? I didn't want to carry around a shopping bag all day." Then she grabbed the Disneyland shopping bag and handed it to me.  
  
I took out my sword and did the same thing thinking it was cool. Then I took my bag of gold and tied it around one of my belt loops and took my pistol and my pack of cards and put them in my Mudd jean bag. "How much longer do we have?" I asked her "About seven minutes, why?" was her reply.  
  
"I'm thirsty" I tell her "You said that you wouldn't bug me about buying you anything else" she reminds me. "But I'm really, really thirsty" I whined. She threw her hands up in defeat "Fine.." she sighed. We looked around and I spotted a lemonade stand "Over there" I said grabbing her arm and dragging her to it.  
  
The REALLY cute guy there smiled at us "Pirates eh?" I grinned and unsheathed my sword "Give me some lemonade." Charice put a hand up to her face shaking her head embarrassed. The guy laughed a bit "Alright what size?" he asks. "Ohm...." looking at the different sizes I spotted the souvenir cups.  
  
One had Will on it with words at the bottom saying 'We must save her!', another one with Jack on it with the words saying 'I May Have Deserved That', there was one with Barbossa on it with the words 'You Don't Know What This Is, Do Ye?' and another one with Elizabeth saying 'He's A Pirate'. "Charice I want the Jack one" I said putting my sword away.  
  
"What?" she asked "The souvenir cups" I said pointing to them "I want the one with Jack and I want lime lemonade please. "Charice looked at the cups trying to decide "Alright I'll have the one with Will and lime lemonade for me too please." "Alright that will be six doubloons and twenty-five shillings" he said with a laugh.  
  
Charice shook her head and looked at the total on the register and paid the man six dollars and twenty-five cents. He filled our drinks and we went over and waited for the last few minutes before the ride opens.  
  
Charice's (POV)  
  
I cant believe my sister did that that guy was so cute and he looked around my age. *Oh well what's done is done* I thought as I sipped my drink waiting for the ride to open. Finally after waiting for about five more minutes a girl dressed as a pirate came up and removed the rope.  
  
Me and Abigail walked all the way to the rides door only to find them closed. Oh man" my sister whined." Just wait a minute" I told her as I spotted a guy dressed as a pirate heading this way. He opened the door and we followed him inside. "Wait here" he told us as he went to prepare the rest of the ride. Pretty soon he was back and he told us to wait on the number one.  
  
When he gave us the okay me and Abigail carefully stepped into the boat. Abigail giggled excitedly. I looked over at the Blue Bayou restaurant. I always wanted to eat there but its so expensive and eating in the area where the boats launch is even more. Suddenly the guy was talking "Please keep your hands and arms inside the boat at all times and please remain seated." And then the boat began to move.  
  
Looking behind me I noticed that we were the only ones on the boat which was sad really because we'll be the only ones to sing and clap to the music. *Oh well* I thought as we headed toward the cabin. "Abby" I whispered using my sisters nickname "A pirate ghost is rocking the chair" I pointed to the rocking chair which was on the porch that was rocking back and forth by itself.  
  
Abigail looked to what I was pointing to and giggled. Suddenly I spotted the first fake little firefly. Which was really a little light on a mechanical wire that you have to look at very closely in the dark or you wouldn't know it was there. Anyway we were passing the second one when I looked over and waved at the diners at the restaurant. Some waved back.  
  
Then the boat went into the tunnel and I heard "Dead men tell no tales" over and over again. The boat rounded the corner and ahead of us was the big drop with the skull and crossbones above saying "Dead men tell no tales". I took off my hat as my sister was saying "Oh yeah then how are you talking?" I rolled my eyes as we approached the edge and paused a little before plunging into darkness.  
  
A/N & C/N (Abigail's Note and Charice's Note) That's the first chapter we hope you like it, the next should be up soon :)  
  
P.S Don't forget to leave a review it makes us very happy :) 


	2. We're not pirates We're Adventurers!

Its Just The Ride....Right?  
  
disclaimer: We still don't own anything but ourselves.  
  
* Looks at the reviews shocked * Wow! Thanks so much were really glad you  
  
like it. Here's thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
  
!0: Glad you do and thanks we will. (:D)  
  
Sage of holo: Thanks glad you like it (:D)  
  
The five tailed youko: Interesting name by the way. Thanks glad you like that. Sorry but we have a reason for the stuff to stay fake which you will see soon. (:D)  
  
Midnight shadow : Thanks glad you liked them we each wrote our own part. (:D)  
  
Shanelover1: Thanks. (:D)  
  
Kouga2: Glad you like we'll try our best to keep it to two pov but no guarantees. (:D)  
  
Lisa: Thanks!. here you go. (:D)  
  
Emma0: Thanks (:D)  
  
Andi Horton: *laughs* Thanks glad you like it . here you go. (:D)  
  
Goth princess0 : Thanks. you'll see. (:D)  
  
J-chan8: Thanks (:D)  
  
Turner110: Thanks. we will.(:D)  
  
Maien: Thanks we're glad you like it (:D)  
  
Evil elf pirate: Thanks so glad you like it. By the way, love the name (:D)  
  
Nikkifier: Glad you do thanks (:D)  
  
Disneyfreak21: Thanks (:D)  
  
Aindel S. Druida: Thanks glad you like it.(:D)  
  
Blarny: Thanks (:D)  
  
Darksamuria13: Thanks (:D)  
  
!: Thanks (:D)  
  
Abbelooooo: Thanks here have a virtual Jack souvenir cup :)  
  
Huntress16: Glad you like it (:D)  
  
DePp-Ly InfAtuAted: Glad you like it too, he he! I think a lot of people will be pirates this year (:D)  
  
Virtual Jack and Will cups for everyone and plastic pirate cutlass's (:D) now onto the next chapter :)  
  
Chapter two  
  
Abby's (POV)  
  
" Weeeee! " I screamed as we went down I was so excited. Then suddenly I was blinded by a bright light " I'M BLIND! " I yelled putting my hands over my eyes. Then I was hit in the face by water, guessing it was just the end of the drop I opened my eyes. Only to close them again. It was bright down here.  
  
" Is it bight down here or is it just me? " I asked my sister but she didn't respond." You didn't fall out did you? " I said opening my eyes to slits and looking at her. She was staring wide eyed and mouth agape at something in front of us.  
  
Following her gaze and spotted the most coolest add on to the ride." OH MY GOSH ITS JACK! " I yelled pointing excitedly, the mechanical version of Jack looked at us when I yelled its name. I began to wave frantically." HI JACK!! " I yelled as our little boat moved along side his.  
  
He just stood on his mast looking down at us." They did good " I whispered to my sister as Jack stood there watching us. Looking at his little boat I noticed that it was filling up with water " Jack your boat is sinking! " I said to him.  
  
He looked down. *Wow I'm impressed*.Saw that I was right and grabbing the rope jumped down and started bailing out the water." Wow they did really good " I said looking over at Charice. She was looking all around us.  
  
I looked too " Charice look its them poor pirates " I said spotting the hanging pirate skeletons with the sign that said 'Pirates ye be warned'. Charice looked to where I was pointing and apparently so did Jack.  
  
He took off his hat and saluted them. Grabbing my sisters hat I copied him " Rest in peace plastic pirate skeletons " I whispered. Looking around I noticed our boat seemed to be following Jack's which I found rather cool.  
  
Charice grabbed her hat back and put it on just as we were passing the merchant barge. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at us as we passed by. I waved " Nice goat! " I called to the guy that had the little black goat in his arm getting ready to load it onto the ship.  
  
The guy looked down at the goat then passed it to someone onboard. I looked over at Jack just as he stepped onto the docks. Suddenly our boat reaches the docks and stops." Well that sucks I thought they made it longer " I said trying to reach onto the docks.  
  
Jack was swaggering away." Good lord how did they do that? " I wondered as he was stopped by that guy with the little boy. He looked at us then back at Jack and said " Are you going to help them out? ". Jack looked at us and smiled then came sauntering over and held out his hand to me.  
  
I just stood there looking at his hand " Uh.... ".Suddenly my sister who was getting impatient pushed me." Hey watch it! " I yelled at her before taking his hand. He pulled me up then held out his hand for my sister but she just stepped onto the front of the boat and onto the dock.  
  
Jack shrugged and was about to leave when he was stopped by the harbor master again." Its a shilling to tie up your boat at the docks " he said. Jack looked at the sinking mast then back at the harbor master " and I'll need to know your name? " he added.  
  
Jack grinned at him and placed three silver coins on his log book saying " How 'bout I give you three shillings an' we forget the name? ".The harbor master looked at the money greedily then snapping the book shut he said " Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith ".  
  
Jack did some sort of Chinese bow thing before swaggering off. The harbor master then turned to us " Same for you to missies " he said to us.I looked at him " Here have a quarter " I said taking one from my pocket and handing it to him.  
  
He looked at it then at me " What kind of silver is this? " he asked me." American " I said looking around for Jack." Alright miss now I will need your names? " he said. I looked back at him " Its Early " I told him." I know it is miss now your name? " . "Its Early... " I slowly said again." I know MISS now your name please? ".Charice grabbed my arm and we ran off.  
  
" Where did Jack go? " she asked me." He is going to try and steal the Interceptor but is going to be stopped by the two idiots remember? " I said to her." Oh right lets go " she said. We stood there looking around for the Interceptor." There it is " I said pointing toward the docks. Charice grabbed my arm again and started pulling me toward it.  
  
" Uhh... Charice why are we chasing after the mechanical Jack? " I asked. She stopped and looked at me like I was dumb " Shut up " she snapped at me " we don't have time for this " she added dragging me to the docks that anchored the Interceptor.  
  
I was right. There was Jack being stopped from getting near the ship. I watched as he walked a little to the side and was gesturing toward the Dauntless. He was saying how this ship looks like a boat compared to the one out there.  
  
I grabbed my sisters arm and put a finger to my lips " Shh ".Then we walked right by them and snuck aboard the ship. How stupid could those guards be? I looked at Jack and waved then sat down by the helm. Waiting for him to come.  
  
" Heh mom will love what they have done " I told Charice. She looked at me again and whispered through gritted teeth " Abby! I don't think were on the ride anymore! "." Well duh we left our boat, they made it a walk though ".She threw up her hands and walked over to the side of the ship and looked up at the screen picture where Elizabeth is suppose to fall.  
  
I looked over to the guard just in time to see them talking to each other and Jack making his way over here. He climbed aboard the ship and smiled at us." Sorry ladies but I'm going to have to ask you to get off " he said walking to the helm. I looked at him " Sorry Jack can't do that. Besides you need help getting this out of here, right? " I said to him.  
  
Before Jack could respond the two guards jumped onto the ship." You there! " they yelled like we were deft or something " you have no right to be on here ".Jack had his hands on the wheel " I'm sorry its just that its such a pretty boat-ship " he said.  
  
" What are your names? " the skinny one asked us." Abigail " I told him." Charice " my sister said before looking back at the screen." Smith or Smithy if you like " was Jack's reply." Well Abigail,Churice,Mr Smith what is your purpose here at Port Royal? " the fat guard sneered at us." Yeah and no lies " the skinny one added.  
  
" I'm just here enjoying the ride, by the way you guys look a lot like the ones on the movie " I told them. They ignored me and looked at my sister." Actually its Charice " she said correcting him " and I'm just waiting for that prissy dumb broad to fall "." Huh? " the skinny one asked before the other one elbowed him and they turned back to Jack.  
  
" And what about you Mr. Smith? " the fat one scoffed. Jack walked away from the wheel kind of surrendering." Well then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out ".  
  
" Sounds like fun " I said smiling. Jack looked at me and smiled while the skinny guard said " I said no lies! "." I think he's telling' the truth " the fat guard whispered to him ignoring my sisters indignant cry of " I wasn't lying! ".Then the skinny guard said " If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us ".  
  
I couldn't resist I just had to do it." Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you ".Jack and the guards looked at me confused. "Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to interrupt ".I jumped down and walked over to Charice." Hey you know what ? " I said to her. She looked at me " What? "." I don't think this is a walk through either".  
  
Charice (POV)  
  
" No! yea think " I said sarcastically rolling my eyes before looking over at Jack and the guards. Jack was sitting down where Abigail was a moment ago telling the guards that story about how he became captain.  
  
Looking around the ship I spotted a spyglass sitting on top of a barrel. Always wanting to use one I picked it up and turning back toward the cliff looked through it." There they are " I said under my breath as I spotted Elizabeth and Norrington coming to the edge of the cliff.  
  
" You look lovely Elizabeth. I apologize if I seem forward but I ...Must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved ....a marriage to a fine woman " I mimicked as I watched them." Yes you see Elizabeth I only want you because your pretty and marrying some girl is the only goal I haven't completed.  
  
So even though I'm almost old enough to be your father will you marry me so that I can show you around to all my friends as some sort of trophy. Sheesh I would pretend to faint and fall off the cliff too even if I wasn't wearing a corset " I added as I saw Elizabeth lean against the pillar fanning herself and Norrington turning his back to her.  
  
Suddenly I noticed how quiet its gotten. Lowering the spyglass I turned to see what was up.Jack and the guards were looking at me funny and my little sister had a hand over her mouth and was clutching her stomach silently laughing. I blushed and turned back around just as there came a splash in the water.  
  
*Dang I missed it* I thought as Jack and the guards rushed over and there came a cry of " ELIZABETH!! "from Norrington." Now you see if he truly loved her he would have jumped in after her rocks or no rocks. I mean come on by the time he would've climbed down all those stairs and ran to the docks then jumped into the water she would already be dead " I said as I heard Jack ask the guards "So will you be saving her then? ".  
  
" I can't swim! " the fat one exclaimed as the other shook his head." Pride of the King's navy you are " Jack said taking off his coat, his hat, sword and pistol and handing it to them " Do not lose these " he told them before diving in the water after Elizabeth.  
  
Suddenly there came a weird change in the wind." What was that? " the skinny guard asked." Oh that was just a piece of cursed Aztec gold calling to the Black Pearl " I told him sweetly as my sister giggled beside me. They ignored me. Just then I spotted Jack's head break the surface of the water for a second before going back under.  
  
" Common " I said to my sister before turning around and leaving the ship. A few minutes later Abigail and the guards followed just as Jack was reaching the docks holding Elizabeth." I've got her " the fat guard said as he and the skinny one pulled her onto the dock." Not breathing! " he said after laying her down." Move! " Jack said pushing him out of the way.  
  
He took his dagger and cut the corset before dropping it and ripping the corset the rest of the way off. Elizabeth gasped and turning to her side began coughing up water. Jack grabbed the corset and handed it to the skinny guard." I never would have thought of that " the fat one said leaning over Elizabeth.  
  
" Clearly you have never been to Singapore " Jack said looking up. Suddenly there came a flash of light to my left. Turning to see what it was I saw my sister holding her Polaroid camera and taking the picture that just came out of it.  
  
" What are you doing? " I asked.She looked at me and shrugged " Taking a picture of Jack all wet " was her reply. *That's a good idea* I thought taking off my backpack and looking for my digital camera. Finding it I pulled it out just as Norrington and his guards finally made it to the docks.  
  
" On you're feet " Norrington said pointing his sword at Jack." Are you alright Elizabeth? " her father asked her taking her into his arms and wrapping his coat around her before looking from Jack to the skinny guard who was still holding the corset. When he saw Governor Swann looking at him he quickly dropped it and pointed at Jack.  
  
" Shoot him " the Governor order as I was putting away my camera having missed my chance which sucked." Father, Commodore do you really intend to shoot my rescuer? " Elizabeth asked them. Norrington gave a curt nod sheathing his sword and the guards lowered their weapons.  
  
" Very well I believe thanks are in order " Norrington said holding out his hand to Jack. He hesitated a second before grasping his hand. Norrington Immediately tightened his grip and pushed up Jack's sleeve revealing the 'P' branded into his arm.  
  
" Had a brush with the east India trading company did we, pirate " he said." Hang him " Governor Swann ordered holding his daughter protectively." Keep your guns on him men, Gillette fetch me some irons "Norrington commanded his men before pulling up Jack's sleeve some more exposing the tattoo of a sparrow in flight.  
  
" Well, well ... Jack Sparrow, isn't it? " he asked." Captain Jack Sparrow please sir " was Jack's reply." I don't see you're ship ....Captain " Norrington said to him." I'm in the market, as it were " Jack said smiling and leaning forward a bit." He said he'd come to commandeer one " the skinny guard suddenly spoke up.  
  
" See told you he was telling the truth " the fat guard said with a smug grin " these are his sir " he added picking Jack's things from the ground and holding them out to Norrington. He picked up the pistol and looked at it "No additional shot, nor powder " he said putting it down and picking up the compass and opening it " A compass that doesn't point North " he said putting that down before unsheathing the sword exposing the blade a bit.  
  
He re sheathed it then gave Jack a slight smirk " And I half expected it to be made of wood " he said before adding " you are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of ".Me and Abigail sniggered as Jack said " Ah but you have heard of me " holding up both his index fingers before getting dragged down the dock to be put in chains.  
  
" Commodore! " Elizabeth exclaimed pulling away from her father and chasing after them .Me and Abigail followed." I really must protest! " Elizabeth was saying as we caught up to her." Pirate or not this man saved my life! "." Yeah! " I added " your just sore because Jack saved her life and you didn't ".  
  
Then my sister said " What's the matter Commodore are you threatened by Jack " in a really sweet voice. I saw Jack flash us a grin as Norrington turned to face us." Who are you? " he asked." Oh you know just your friendly neighborhood spider woman! " I said with a wide eyed innocent expression as he looked at me.  
  
his eyes traveled from my short shorts to my red shirt that said 'Blame My Parents' to the pirate hat on my head. Before he could say anything however my sister suddenly exclaimed "Eww stop checking out my sister you perv! ".  
  
Norrington snapped his head in her direction " And you are? " he asks her." I am Akasha queen of the damned " she proclaims as he took in her appearance. *Uh oh* I thought as I saw his eyes pause on her shirt before moving up to the bandanna." Arrest these pirates!" he ordered.  
  
"Pirates? Pirates are thieves and murderers." Abby said. I looked at my sister who was looking at me. "We're Adventurers!" we said in unison. (C/N who ever has seen Pirates of the Plain will know what we're talking about) as a guard grabbed each of us from behind.  
  
" Oh really? " he asks grabbing my sister and turning her around, moving her tank top on her left shoulder a bit to get a better look at the fake tattoo of a heart with a dagger through it.  
  
*Damn it!* I cursed in my head *I knew mom shouldn't have let her get that*."Then what is that?" he asked pointing at it. Before I could tell him it was fake Abby said "Its my pirate tattoo what of it".I could have strangled her.  
  
"So you admit you're pirates" Norrington said with a smug grin and he nodded to his men. Immediately the guard that was holding me took my backpack and my sword from my sheath and held them out to Norrington just as he did the same with my sisters stuff.  
  
Looking though my backpack and my sister's bag he pulled out the two pistols and my compass. Looking at the pistols he quirked an eyebrow and gave us a strange look before picking up and opening the compass. His eyebrows shot all the way up to his hairline before he put that down and looked at the swords.  
  
Finally he looked up his face blank but I noticed unshed tears in his eyes. *That fool is trying his hardest not to laugh at us* I thought indignantly. Norrington looked from us to Jack then back at us.  
  
Putting the compass and pistols in my pack and handing that, our swords and my sister over to a guard he said "Well I've changed my mind. You two are by far the worst pirates I've ever seen" then he gave us a awry smile just as Gillette finished placing the shackles on Jack and moved away.  
  
"Finally" Jack said throwing the chain of the shackles around Elizabeth's neck. She gasped and tried to pull away." I knew you'd warm up to me" he said looking at Norrington "Commodore Norrington my effects please and me hat".  
  
Norrington just stood there dumbfounded." Commodore!" Jack said in warning before putting his mouth close to Elizabeth's ear "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" he asked her." Its Miss Swann" she snapped trying to move away.  
  
"Miss Swann if you'd be so kind" he said as his stuff was brought forward and handed to her. "Come come dear we haven't got all day" he said turning her to face him and grabbing the pistol and pointing it at her head "now if you'd be very kind".She strapped on his sword and smashed his hat on his head.  
  
Suddenly Jack put his arms around Elizabeth to make it easier for her smirking at Norrington." Ooh is Norrington jealous" Abigail said with a smirk." Men take Akasha and her sister away" he snapped not taking his eyes from Jack and Elizabeth and despite the circumstance I giggled.  
  
"Easy on the goods darling" I heard Jack say as the fat guard led me away as the skinny one did the same with my sister. We were not far from the docks when we heard Governor Swann shout "Now will you shoot him!".  
  
Looking back I saw Jack swinging around on that rope contraption and thinking of a way to escape I said the first thing that came to mind." Look!" I yelled pointing up at Jack "its Peter Pan!" I know strange huh? but it worked.  
  
"Who?" they said looking to where I was pointing and loosening their grip. I immediately pulled away as my sister stomped on the skinny guards foot with her heeled boots. He immediately released her with a cry. Abigail grabbed our stuff as I pushed the fat guard into the other one and they both fell down.  
  
They started to get up when my sister flashed her camera in their eyes." My eyes!" they cried as I grabbed Abigail's arm and we ran just as Jack finished sliding down that rope on the dock.  
  
C/N & A/N: Sorry it took so long but here it is and the next chapter will be up when we have time. Also don't forget to leave a review please :) 


End file.
